DR3AMS
by yellowmoon27
Summary: NARUxMAI he left for a year & now he's back, can she find out his true feelings? why does she keep having dreams & memories of her mother? r they telling her something? can naru help her before it's too late? PLEASE GIVE THIS STORY A TRY! R&R SPOILERS1ch
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: slight SPOILERS

**WARNING: slight SPOILERS! (this takes place after Mai and everyone finds out about Naru's true identity and his real reason for being in Japan)**

**Oh yea…and I don't own Ghost Hunt…dang!**

_"Naru I love you!" I confessed to the handsome man before me. I could feel my cheeks burning as I blushed but I didn't care…I just had to tell him; I had to stop him._

_His deep blue eyes looked pained for a split second but he covered it by putting his mask of indifference on once again._

_"Are you sure it's me you love and not my brother; not Gene?" he said; his tone cold._

_I felt my eyes growing cloudier by the second with threatening tears. "Na--Naru…" _

_He turned and walked away; boarding the plane that would take him back to England…away from Japan…away from me._

_He had found his dead twin brother's body. There was no need for him to stay. There was nothing he cared about here…not even me…I don't think I've ever felt such a horrible feeling in my chest before._

_"NARU!!" I yelled, hands outstretched towards him but the faster I ran the further I was taken away from him as if being tugged back by an invisible force. And then he was gone._

_"Mai…Mai…" another voice rang out through the darkness._

_I remember that voice. I turned, expecting to be met with nothing but…_

_"…Mother?"_

I awoke with a start; feeling a firm hand on my shoulder. Chocolate brown met porcelain blue as our eyes met.

"Mai?" his smooth voice reached my ears. It was really him this time; not a dream.

"Naru!" I cried and threw my arms around his neck, catching him by surprise. The crystal clear tears I had been holding in finally trailed down my cheeks, soaking the fabric of his coat as he just sat there.

"Mai, what's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked, the worry was evident in his voice even though he tried hard to conceal it.

"I'm fine, it was only a dream ('about when you left me_,' I corrected myself in my head)_. I'm sorry about wetting your shirt… I'm alright though now Naru…I promise," I said after pushing away slightly and smiling my usual bright smile. But he knew…he knew it was a forced smile.

He closed his eyes briefly and nodded before he stood and walked over to a filing cabinet.

'_Why did I dream about my mother?'_ I thought to myself.

"Mai, stop laying about and get to work. I don't pay you to sleep," the black clad narcissist teased before walking into his office, file in hand.

I fisted my hand, ready to chase after him but I calmed myself and sighed. Yup, Naru came back. I don't know _why_ he returned but I don't care, as long as he's here again.

He was gone for a year. One horrible, tearstained year in which I was like an empty, lifeless doll. I felt so alone even though my friends Bou-san, Ayako, John and Yasuhara always kept in touch. I was incomplete without Naru here to tease me and order me to make his stupid tea for him…I had tried to abandon my feelings for him but I knew that they would never really disappear. And I especially knew it on that day…on my eighteenth birthday…

I had been walking through town and had walked right by the SPR building. I froze as something caught my eye and I turned around wide eyed. One could say I was shocked to see Naru and Lin outside the building but that would be an understatement.

The second Naru's eyes locked with mine in reunion, my heart stopped. I was so glad yet at the same time afraid. _Would he remember me, _I had thought. _Or would he even want to see me there? _For all I knew I could have just been another annoying fan-girl to him, confessing my love just like all the rest_. _But instead…instead he had dropped the box that had been in his hands with a 'crash' and he walked over to me.

Before I knew it I was being crushed into a strong embrace which I quickly returned. I could feel his arms shaking as he held me; as though he thought that if he were to let go then one of us would disappear. And _oh_ I could never forget the first words he said to me…'_Mai…I missed you so much.'_

It may not seem like much to anyone else but to me…to me it meant the world. He had never showed such emotion to me and he had _never_ said anything so heartbreakingly sweet. I cried that day in his arms, like I had cried myself to sleep for most of that horrible year. He had come back. He didn't hate me. Oh, and he hired me again.

I'm still eighteen, and he is nineteen going on twenty, and let me tell you; ever since that day of our reunion, he has NEVER acted that way towards me again. I don't even know in what way he sees me as. Does he see me as a friend, an assistant, a goddamned tea maker?!...or does he feel for me the way I feel for him?

"Mai, tea!" his voice barked from his office, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, get it yourself you damned tea addict!" I growled under my breath.

"_Mai_," he warned. _Had he heard me?!_

"H-Hai!" I ran into the kitchenette and prepared his tea. Throughout that whole year of him being gone I still never forgot the way he liked his tea. No sugar, just a slight amount of honey.

I brought the tea cup into his room and set it down on his desk. I stood there waiting.

"Yes?" he said without looking up from the file he was reading.

I growled. "A '_thank you_' would be nice."

"Yes it would be."

"…_Well_?!"

"'Well' what?... I'm sorry to burst your bubble if you actually thought you were going to get me to say it but you _won't_."

I sighed and glared at him before turning on my heal and stormed back to the main office to sit at my desk. Jeez he sure knew how to tick me off sometimes…and oh how I missed his teasing. Thank you Naru for coming back to me. Aishiteru!

**TBC!**

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT IT'S ONLY THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**It's going to take a while for me to post the next chapter, maybe like four or five days because I have a lot of school work to finish up!**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY AND KEEP READING IT! **

**xoxo yellowmoon27**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okie Dokie here's number 2!**

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

_Where the hell is she? She's usually late, but never _this_ late! _Naru thought as he sat impatiently at his desk. It was ten o'clock and she should have been in at seven thirty. Let's just say he was getting a little tea-deprived (cough Mai-deprived cough).

Every few seconds his gaze would drift up from 'reading' the file in front of him to his cell phone at his right. _Maybe I should just call her to see where she is. No, never mind…but maybe I shoul--NO! _

During his inner turmoil, Naru started drumming his pale fingers on the dark wood of his mahogany desk.

_Okay, I'll just wait five more minutes and _then_ I'll call her._

With his mind made up, Naru tried (and failed) to go back to reading the file in his hands. _How long can five minutes take?! It feels like it's been an hour but it's only been thirty seconds. Why does Mai make me so worried all the time? Well…I know 'why,' I just don't really want to say it. _

Four and a half _long_ minutes later…

_Okay, five…Four…Three…Two…One!_

Naru flipped open his phone and quickly called Mai's number (her name was on speed dial).

RING RING…RING RING…RING RI-

"...Moshi-moshi?" Mai's weary voice answered the other line.

"Mai, where are you?" Naru asked, hiding his concern.

"Naru? Oh, umm, well I...I'M SORRY NARU! I stayed up to four this morning to finish an essay for school, then I woke up late this morning after having a weird dream about my mom again, and then I nearly got stung to death by a bee, then I stepped in a _really_ huge puddle and my feet are wet, and I didn't have any food at home so I had to go to a store to get some breakfast, then I had to help this old lady find her way to her daughter's house, and- NO!...now I just missed the bus to work…Gomen Naru…" she said quietly.

Naru's eyes softened. "…It's alright Mai." _At least you're okay…_"Where are you? I'll come pick you up."

"H-Huh?" she asked. "O-Oh, umm, I'm just at the bus stop near my house, you know where that is right?"

"Yes. I'll be there in a few minutes so try to stay out of trouble until then."

"Hai!"

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

Naru sped down the streets, smoothly maneuvering through the town towards Mai's location. He was close. He turned a corner and there she wa- _WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!_

There was nobody there except for an elderly couple who sickeningly couldn't keep there hands off of each other.

He quickly parked on the side of the road and jumped out of his car.

"Mai? Mai?" he called out.

"Oh Naru you're here!" a voice came from behind him.

He spun around and saw a pile of cardboard boxes, behind which, Mai poked her head out of. Naru had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"Mai, what are you doing there for?" he questioned and gave her his hand so she could climb out.

"Well I was all alone at the bus stop and these shady guys came up and started looking at me weirdly so I took off running. When they followed me, I lost them somehow and I came here to hide in the boxes," she explained with a nervous expression.

Naru's eyes narrowed and he looked past her down the street. "Who was it that was chasing you Mai?" he ordered.

"U-Umm, it was a group of three guys. I don't really remember what they looked like but they were holding some bottles filled with sake."

"Is that them?" he said suddenly, motioning his head for her to look behind her. She spun around and saw the group of men who had been chasing her.

"H-Hai…that's them…"

"Get in the car Mai."

"What? But Nar-"

"Get. In. The. Car."

"Hai!" she nodded and ran over to the car as Naru strode down the street towards the group of men.

Mai was sitting in the car anxiously while fiddling her fingers. _Hmm...I wonder if he has any good music in here..._

Suddenly the driver's side door opened up, causing Mai to jump and scream. Upon seeing the man's face, however, she calmed down as relief flooded through her.

"Naru, it's only you. Are you alright?" she asked in worry.

"I'm fine, but _they_ aren't," he smirked and started driving down the street again.

Mai's eyes widened when she saw the three drunken men passed out on the ground and heard police sirens in the distance.

"N-Naru! You did that?" she asked him in shock.

"Of course I did."

"Oh…well umm…thank you for coming for me…and protecting me from those guys Naru," Mai whispered.

Naru's tight grip on the steering wheel loosened at her words. His eyes softened as he glanced at her, nodded slightly, and gave her a small smile.

She blushed and quickly turned to look out the window, trying to hide her red cheeks.

Naru hid his amusement at her embarrassment and kept his eyes on the road. _I'll always be there for you Mai…always._

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

**Sorry these chapters are short but it is ten-thirty and I have school tomorrow. Next chapter will be up by Friday.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chaptah 3!!

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

He buried his fingers deeper into his ears. His boss and young co-worker had been in the main office for about ten minutes now, arguing about who-knows-what, and quite frankly Lin couldn't take it any longer. He pulled his fingers from his ears seeing as they failed miserably in drowning the two's fighting.

The Chinese man stood abruptly and tried to compose himself as he marched out of room. When he reached the main office he wasn't surprised to see Mai doing all the yelling (it wasn't like Naru would ever yell).

"Naru! I said I'll get the tea when I go home!" she snapped.

"Mai, I asked you on the phone earlier to bring it when you came to work. And this…this _thing_ they have the nerve to call 'tea' should be destroyed. There's no flavor at all and it looks like soup," Naru said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Mai rolled her eyes. "Really Naru. You're over exaggerating. There's no way this tea could taste _that_ bad," she said and took a sip from the cup of tea her boss had been holding. Her eyes widened and her face turned blue.

"_Oh my ga-excuse me!" _she muttered and ran to the bathroom while clasping a hand to her mouth.

Naru stayed in the main office shaking his head and finally took notice of Lin. He raised an eyebrow at the Chinese man's smirk.

"What?" Naru glared.

Lin only waved him off and turned around so he was facing his office. He stopped at the door. "You know Naru…sometimes it seems like you two are an old married couple."

Naru hid his slight blush by glaring even more at the tall man. Both of the men's attention was caught by a squeak that came from the bathroom door.

Mai was standing there, bright red. It was obvious that she heard Lin's statement and she was extremely embarrassed. She started stuttering incoherently at their stares.

"Mai stop standing there and get back to work," Naru ordered.

"Errrr…hai," she muttered.

**3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

_"Mai…Mai…I'm so sorry, my baby."_

Mai snapped her head up off of her desk. She had fallen asleep and she, once again, had a dream about her mother.

"Mom…what are you trying to tell me? What happened to you?" Mai whispered brokenly and finally took notice to the trails of tears running down her cheeks. Slowly she reached a hand up and whipped the tears away. Once her tears were dried the main door flew open, shocking Mai a bit.

A familiar dirty blond monk and red haired miko came through the door.

"Bou-san! Ayako-san! What are you doing here?" Mai asked, happy that they were there. She wanted to get her mind off that dream.

"Hi Mai! We just felt like stopping by, seeing as we were just on our way to the nearby movie theater," the miko said with a smile.

"You guys are going to the movies together?" Mai said in confusion but then saw the blush on the monk's cheeks and she smiled. "Bou-san, did you finally suck it up and ask her out?"

"Maybe," he grinned and rubbed the back of his head.

Ayako nodded and playfully smacked the monk in the head. "It took him _forever_ to ask too but I don't really mind now. As long as we're together, ne Takigawa?"

"Hai!" he smiled and held onto the older woman's hand.

Mai just stood there watching in awe. Usually you couldn't get the two to stop fighting and strangling each other. But now…this was just _weird_ seeing them act like regular human beings.

"Well, we just wanted to say hi and see how you were doing; you know, making sure you haven't killed Naru-bou yet," the monk teased and patted the girl on the head.

Mai laughed and nodded. "Yeah…Naru does make me want to strangle him sometimes. Thanks for stopping by, I really appreciate it. Have fun at the movies together," she smiled brightly.

"Alright, thanks! And you have fun…uh…filing papers," Bou-san grinned.

"_Thanks_," the girl said sarcastically. "I'll be heading home soon anyways. I forgot Naru's favorite tea at my house this morning and now he's a bit peevish. I'm going to go and get it then come back and make some of it for him, I don't want him to be _this_ cranky tomorrow as well."

The group laughed before Ayako noticed the time and dragged her boyfriend out the door while saying goodbye.

Mai sat there with a small smile on her face for a few moments before sighing. She was grateful to have such wonderful people around her. It was as if she had found a new family after her parents had passed on.

She snapped out of her musings and walked over to Naru's office and knocked on his door.

"Naru? I'm going to go home to get the tea. I'll be back in about a half an hour, okay?" she asked, waiting for a response.

"Fine," was his curt answer.

Mai sighed. _He could at least thank me for going out to get his stupid tea._

She informed Lin of her departure and took off towards her home.

**3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

Naru sat in his office, staring out the window. It was nearly eight o'clock and the sky was dark due to the dark clouds that had just rolled in and started raining.

_I hope Mai brought an umbrella with her. I don't want her to catch a cold._

He heard police sirens in the distance and sighed. There were too many reckless drivers on the road nowadays (ehem…well isn't _he _the hypocrite; if you didn't know, Naru has a lead foot).

He felt something in his chest; a sharp pain that spread throughout his body for a split second. He shrugged it off and turned back to his paperwork, waiting for tea and anticipating her delicious tea. _She knows how to make it just right. Hmm…speaking of Mai…she should have been here nearly ten minutes ago._

His eyes narrowed and he turned back to the window. The sirens could still be heard, as though they were just down the street. His eyes widened in fear. _MAI!!_

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

**Ehehe I'm evil! So what do you think happened? Do you think something happened to Mai or do you think Naru's mind is just playing with him? **_**I**_** know but I won't tell ehehe!!**

**THANK YOU TO MY READERS!!**

Ariana Taniyama, GraveStories, Mie, -silencer-LOLLIPOP-

**ESPECIALLY:**

HarunoRin, canadianviolet, rubyxdragon, luna-moongoddess, flamegirl5500!

**YOU GUYS HAVE REVIEWED ALL OF MY STORIES FOR GHOST HUNT AND EVEN SOME INUYASHA ONES AS WELL! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Please review if you liked this chapter! **

**Xoxo - yellowmoon27**


	4. Chapter 4

**So So So SORRY about the late update! My computer crashed for a week but I finally got it fixed!! **

**Here's chapter 4:**

**4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

Naru ran down the street, his feet sprinting through the puddles on the sidewalks. The rain drenched his jacket and his hair was plastered to his face but he paid no attention. He only wanted to make sure…make sure that Mai was safe.

Lin was at his heals, obviously confused as to why Naru took off running out of the office in the first place. The Chinese man had been sitting in his office when his young boss darted out through the main door and he, being concerned for the boy, ran after him.

Naru's breathing was deep and labored as he pushed aside the pain in his legs. He really needed to exercise more often. The sirens became longer and the flashing lights grew brighter as they neared the accident.

The boy pushed his way through the thick crowd of on-seers. After making his way through the maze of people he stopped in his tracks.

A car had been crashed halfway through a building wall. EMT's were trying to lift the car up off of what seemed like a body to get the person out before it was too late.

"They're alright! The car didn't land on them, just above them! Quick get some oxygen tanks over here, the little boy looks unresponsive!" one of the EMT's yelled over the noise.

Naru could here the crowd's murmurs. "There's more than one person under there?" "Oh no! The car's starting to catch fire!" "I heard that there were two kids under the car!"

There was a group of firefighters trying to get the unconscious driver out before the car light on fire and a line of police officers pushing the crowd back to give them space.

Naru's eyes widened as a flash of a familiar pink sweater caught his attention.

"Mai!" he yelled as he saw the EMT's pull the girl out from under the car. He pushed his way passed the policemen and ran up to the brunette. "Mai!"

"Naru?" the girl turned to him. Her clothes were slightly torn and dirty but she seemed unharmed. However, in her arms was a little boy around the age of four who seemed to be unconscious.

The girl held onto the boy, not noticing the doctors trying to take him out of her arms and attend to the two of them. Mai's eyes were full of worry and sadness as she looked up at her boss. "Naru…he's not breathing…"

Tears started rolling down her cheeks, causing a heartbreaking ache in Naru's chest.

"Miss, please! We have to help this child!" one of the EMT's pleaded to her. Mai finally took notice to the doctors and hurriedly placed the child into their care, apologizing continuously.

Naru walked up to the girl and stopped right in front of her. Her tears still rolled down her soiled cheeks and he reached up, gently rubbing them away.

"Mai…thank Kami you're alright," he whispered and suddenly pulled the shocked girl into a tight embrace. "Are you hurt? Let the doctors look at you. I don't want anything to happen to you!" he blurted out without thinking and froze once he noticed what he said.

Mai backed up a bit to look at him; the rain was soaking their clothes but they paid it no heed. "Do…do you really mean that?" she asked softly.

Naru's eyes smiled and he nodded, finally truly understanding what the feeling he had been having in his chest was. Everything around them seemed to fade away, leaving just the two of them in their own little world. "Of course…why do you think I came back to Japan?...Mai I love you," he stated seriously.

"Naru I…I…"

"Yes?"

"You have beautiful eyes," she smiled a lopsided smile, like one a drunken person would give.

Naru was taken aback. "What?"

"Where'd I put that tea? Oh, it's under the car lemme go ge' it and I'll go make some fo' you," she slurred and tried to wobble over to the crash sight. "Is it just me or is really cold in her?"

"'In here?' Mai! We're not in the office, we're outside…Are you _sure_ you're okay?" he asked suspiciously, raising and eyebrow at the girl. Then he noticed the large red bump on the top of her head.

"Oh! I was wondering why the office got a lot damper than usual. _Boy_ does my head hurt. You know…I think I'll just take a little nap," she giggled and suddenly fell face first towards the ground. Luckily Naru was fast enough to catch her before she hit. He looked down at her sleeping face and sighed. She was unconscious…but at least she was alive.

The EMT's hurried over to him and took her into the ambulance. One of the doctors came over to Naru and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"She should be alright. Are you her boy friend?"

"…Yes," Naru answered. _At least I _hope_ she'll agree to be my girlfriend when I ask her_, the boy thought inwardly nervously.

"Well then, I must say, that is a very caring girl you've got there," the man informed. "She saved that little boy she was holding. One of the witnesses said that he saw her grab the little boy as the car came towards them. If she didn't protect that child by shielding him with her own body then that boy would have been long gone by now. It's a miracle that she didn't get badly hurt in the process and only got a bumped head. She must have a guardian angel following her around."

Naru smiled slightly. "I bet she does," he agreed. _That girl needs one. She's a magnet to danger._

"Seeing as you are her boyfriend, you should come to the hospital with her," the doctor voiced.

Naru nodded and followed the man into the ambulance that held Mai.

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

(At the hospital)

"Davis-san?" a voice rang out into the nearly abandoned waiting room.

Naru looked up from the uncomfortable wooden chair. "Hai?"

"We are about to run an MRI on Taniyama-san. There doesn't seem to be anything horribly wrong with her, just a bump on the head and a few bruised ribs. I'm surprised she didn't have any broken bones after that accident."

"Ah," Naru agreed in his usual monotone voice.

The doctor smiled reassuringly to the young man and exited the room.

Thirty minutes later, the doctor returned with a slightly puzzled expression.

Naru raised an eyebrow and stood up from his seat. "What is it?"

"Well…"

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**Ooo I'm evil! And again I know I haven't posted in a while but I'm going to be taking longer to post because of my job…I won't take **_**too**_** long in posting but it will be a little bit longer than usual.**

**Anyhoo…THANK YOU all so much for sticking with me!! Luv u all!!**

**Review if you want to :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Recap:**

Thirty minutes later, the doctor returned with a slightly puzzled expression.

Naru raised an eyebrow and stood up from his seat. "What is it?"

"Well…"

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

"Well…the MRI didn't seem serious. Just a bump on the head. However..." the Doctor began and held the x-ray up to the light so the dark haired boy could see. "There was this little speck, right here, which we don't really know what it is. We are going to be doing some background checks of her family's medical history and see if it has anything to do with that. Don't worry though, it's probably just an error of some sort with the MRI."

Naru kept his scrutinizing gaze on the x-ray and nodded to the older man who smiled slightly in return.

"Oh, and Miss Taniyama is awake if you wish to see her. I haven't talked to her yet but if she asks you how that little boy is doing, tell her he's just fine and only has a broken arm."

"Alright. Thank you," Naru said professionally and walked away from the man towards Mai's room.

It seemed to take ages for him to finally reach room 214. The sound of his shoes hitting the tiled floor echoed loudly in his ears and he could swear he could feel his heart in his throat.

He couldn't shake the image of her tattered clothes and tearstained cheeks from his mind. His hands fisted as he swore to himself that he would never let anything like this happen to his assistant again. She was to always be the happy-go-lucky girl he fell in love with. She wasn't supposed to cry. She wasn't supposed to get hurt.

She was supposed to be by his side forever…

The raven haired boy placed his hand on the silver handle which was worn down by its constant use and he pushed the door open.

"Naru? Is that you?"

He closed his eyes briefly at her voice. Her soft, beautiful voice. He composed himself the best he could before walking fully into her line of sight and into the faint light coming from her hospital's bedside table.

"Naru! Did the doctor's tell you anything about that little boy? Is he alright? He is, sin't he? Oh, please tell me he's okay! Why aren't you answering me?! Is he-"

"-Mai! How can I answer you if you don't even give me a chance to speak," Naru smirked but still informed her of what the doctor had told him. "Mai…Why are you always so worried about others instead of about yourself?" he asked in true curiosity.

Mai thought for a second. "Because…well…I could care less if something were to happen to me. I…I hate watching those around me die. I only want to look out for others, not myself."

Naru got a bit frustrated with her answer but stayed calm. "Mai." He said softly and took a step closer to her bed. "…Who will look out for you then, if you are too busy looking out for everyone else?"

Mai blushed. _Why is he looking at me like that? His eyes are holding so much emotion. What's he getting at?_

"Uhmm…no one…I guess…" she whispered as her crush sat at the side of her bed.

"You're wrong."

Mai gulped. "I-I am?"

Naru leaned in closer to her face. "Yes."

The girl's face was now redder that a tomato in a red wagon on a fire truck. "T-Then who will look out for me?"

"I will," Naru stated determinedly and swiftly closed the distance between their lips.

Mai's eyes were wide in shock but she soon relaxed into the kiss.

A few blissful moments later, Naru reluctantly pulled away with a sincere smile on his face shocking Mai even more.

"Naru…" _is this actually happening? There's no way Naru would have just kissed me! And he's SMILING!! I must be dreaming still. _

Naru's smile turned into a smirk. "I have to look out for you, Mai. Besides, if I didn't, and something was to happen to you, then who would make me my tea?"

_Nope, I'm definitely awake._

"Naru, you meanie! Stop messing around with my feelings for you!" she blurted out.

Naru raised an eyebrow. "Did you just call me a meanie?"

"Yes! Because you are! You kiss me and then you tease me! How do I even know if you actually meant that kiss…which was also my first kiss…"

The boy sighed and a small smile graced his lips again. "Mai, I meant what I did. And I didn't just take your first kiss…you also took mine."

Mai gasped. "R-Really?" she whispered and kept her gaze at the wall (aka: anywhere but Naru). "But what about all those dates with Masako? She was bound to have kissed you at least once…right?" Mai said sadly.

Naru rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yes, Masako has tried many, _many_ times but I have always managed to push her away. And anyway, most of the time her breath stinks so I wouldn't even _think _of kissing her."

Mai laughed. Naru smiled, _she's happy again, that's good. _

"Oh, by the way Mai…" Naru started mischievously.

"Y-Yes?" Mai asked.

"I meant what I said about looking out for you. Who wouldn't look out for their own girlfriend? But…"

"'But?"

"Of course you know that I'm never going to let you out of my sight again, so be prepared," he warned in all seriousness.

_Oh great_, Mai thought, _I'm not so sure if I want to be his girlfriend now…oh who am I kidding, HELL YES I WANT TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!_

"Mai…you're talking out loud…"

"EHHHHH?!"

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Do you like? Review if you want to: I'd be happy if you do!**


	6. Chapter 6

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

Twitch. Twitch, twitch. Mai's eye twitched in annoyance for the hundredth time that day.

It had been a week since she had gotten out of the hospital and true to his word; Naru didn't let her out of his sight…not _once_…well, with the exception of her going to the bathroom of course.

"_Naru…will you PLEASE back off?!" _she spat to the man sitting next to her. She was on the SPR couch reading a book with him only a sliver away.

Her raven haired boyfriend only smirked and moved an inch away. "That better?" he asked.

Steam seemed to shoot out of the brunette's ears. "NO! Naru, you have been like this ever since I got back! I can't even go get a drink from the store across the street without you following me!"

"…So?"

Mai snapped her book closed. "_'So?'_ I'll tell you-"

Ring. Ring. The phone interrupted her.

Naru stood up and answered the 'evil' object Mai was now glaring at.

"Moshi, moshi? Shibuya Psychic Research here…._What?!_ Are you sure?! But you said-" Naru ordered and continued in a whisper. "Can't you do anything about it?...okay…let me know if you find anything that could stop it Dr…No that's alright…Thank you…" he finished bitterly.

"N-Naru?" Mai asked shyly as the said boy hung his head so his bangs covered his eyes. "What did the doctor say?"

Naru stood quietly for a long moment before slowly walking over to the girl and pulling her into a hug. She felt her shirt growing damp…was he crying?

"Mai…"

**66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

She laid there in his arms as his even breathing blew against her tearstained face. It was nearly midnight but Mai couldn't sleep. Not after what Naru had told her...

**(Flashback)**

_"Mai…" Naru trailed off. _

_"What is it Naru? Why are you c-crying?" she asked, feeling her own eyes start to dampen._

_She felt him stiffen momentarily before pulling back and holding her face in his hands lovingly. _

_"Mai…do you know how your mother died?" he asked with sad eyes._

_"Wh- She just fell asleep and never woke up," she sniffled, "Why do you ask?" _

_"The doctor informed me that you have inherited the illness that your mother died from…I-I just want to know what that illness was. Maybe I can help find a cure seeing as __**they**__ can't," he grimaced at the last few words._

_"What?" she whispered._

_"…"_

_"You're saying that I have the same disease my mother had and there's n-no cure?"_

_"There's no cure __**yet**__…but I'm going to find it no matter what. I promise," he swore to the girl and softly pressed his forehead against hers._

**(End Flashback)**

Naru had driven her home in silence and she begged him to stay the night with her, not wanting to be alone. He had laid there, holding her in his arms, for hours until sleep caught up with him, leaving Mai awake alone to ponder in her thoughts about that life changing phone call and those dreams of her mother.

"Mum…was this why you were apologizing to me? Did you know I had your illness?" Mai whispered into the dark.

She could feel sleep pull at her eyelids and they soon closed from exhaustion.

Her eyes opened again to reveal that she was in a dream. She was surrounded shadow and waited, hoping to see Gene's smiling face to calm her down but he didn't come.

The darkness faded away to reveal a familiar scene. It was small light yellow house with a small yard and a tiny garden.

"_This is…_" Mai thought to herself.

"You're it Mai!" a laughing voice echoed in Mai's ears causing her to spin around.

A mother and child were running around the yard playing tag. The older woman was obviously running slowly on purpose as the happy girl ran as fast as her little legs could carry her.

Mai felt her eyes growing damp. "_Mother…"_

The scene changed into a scene from a hospital room.

"Are you sure there's nothing you can do about it?" Mai's mother whispered to her doctor. Her face was deathly pale and she had dark circles under her eyes. "These dreams keep getting worse and I wake up with scratches and bruises…that never used to happen before. And my head…it feels as though I constantly have a head ache…please tell me there's something you can do."

"I'm sorry Taniyama-san, but we don't have the technology and time in order to find a cure…" the doctor trailed off.

"'Time?' You mean I'm going to die?" she spoke matter-of-factly.

"…Yes. I believe you only have a year to live…I am deeply sorry. We will try to find a cure, however, incase your daughter inherits this illness as well."

"Mai…She might have this disease?!" her mother sobbed.

"I'm sorry but that appears to be the problem. Keep an eye on her and see if she starts having dreams like the ones you have as well. She might start getting dreams in her twenties as you did or the illness may speed up and start in her teens. If this illness was cured before she was born then she wouldn't have been at risk, but…"

"But since I didn't know about this illness before I got pregnant that means that my baby might die the same way I'm going to," the woman finished the doctor's sentence.

"It appears so…"

The scene changed again to a darkened room and the sound of crying.

"Mum…Mommy, please wake up…please…_please_…_MOMMY_!!"

…

…

…

_I'm so sorry my baby…_

**66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**W o w that was actually kind of a sad chapter…well at least I finally wrote another chapter right? lol**


	7. Chapter 7

I'M BACK!!

Ok so **"BOLD QUOTES" **are going to be **"ENGLISH" **and "REGULAR QUOTES" are going to be "JAPANESE"

HERE WE GO! CHAPTER 7!!

_**BRING IT ON**_**!!**

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

"Ne, ne, Naru! Look at this one! It's huge!" Mai cried excitedly from her seat in the back of the black stretched limo. "Naru, you aren't looking!"

Naru rolled his eyes, in his seat next to hers, and kept his view on the paper before him. "Mai, I grew up here, I've seen Big Ben plenty of times," he said with a small smirk.

"Aw Naru stop being such a party pooper," the brunette pouted.

Naru sighed; he was a sucker when it came to Mai's pouting face. "Alright Mai, tomorrow if you wish, I'll take you out for the day."

Mai smiled brightly at her boyfriend. "Ok!...A-Ano (Um)…"

"What is it?"

"…Are we there yet?"

Naru would have groaned out loud if he weren't so composed. "No, not yet Mai."

"Oh, okay…"

He sighed. _Finally, peace and quie-_

Click, click.

This time Naru did groan.

(Two minutes later)

Click, Click.

"Mai…"

Click, click, click.

"_Mai…_"

Click, click, click.

"Mai! Stop clicking your tongue," Naru twitched.

"Huh? What?" she asked. "Oh! Sorry! It's an old habit ehehe..ehe...gomen (sorry)."

Naru looked down at the paper in his hand. _There has to be some way to find a cure! It's been three months already, I need to find a cure for her soon…I have to…that's why I came here, back to England. I have all the equipment I should need here, and anyway, Mother practically threatened me into bringing Mai to see her, ugh Mum is going to be such a bother. I can just see it now, her and that camera of hers-_

Click, vrrrrmmm, click, brrrrrrrmmmm…

Twitch

Click, vrrrrm, click, brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrm…

Twitch, twitch

Click, Vrrrm, click, brrrm…

Naru's hands clenched into fists, "Mai! Stop playing with the windows," he gritted through his teeth.

"Ehehe, gomen, gomen," she apologized nervously.

Naru sighed for the umpteenth time that day. _Her illness can most likely be fixed if I…no that won't work. Maybe if I…no that won't work either! Ugh, I need to take a better look at that sampled of blood. I need_ _to-_

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Mai."

-_find the cure!!_

"How bout now?"

"No."

"…Now?"

"_Mai_."

"How bou-mmm?" she was silenced by Naru's lips upon hers.

Naru pulled back slightly with a smirk on his face. "Stop kiss making kiss noises kiss."

Mai nodded vigorously. "Hai (Ok)!" she squeaked and quickly looked out her window.

Satisfied, Naru turned back and looked at the paper in his hands, while Mai sat straight back against her seat and fiddled embarrassedly with her fingers, trying to make the blush on her cheeks go down.

Minutes passed by and Mai soon dozed off to sleep and slumped against the raven haired boy's shoulder. He looked down at her with soft smiling eyes and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

A few moments later the divider in the limo opened up to reveal Lin and Madoka in the driver's and passenger's seats.

Naru looked up with a raised eyebrow. **"What is it?"**

Madoka smirked. **"We didn't hear anything for a while now and just wanted to make sure you two weren't getting a little **_**too **_**friendly, if you know what I mean,"** she teased and wagged her eyebrows at the boy.

Lin sighed at his fiancée's words but continued driving nonetheless.

Naru glared daggers at the red haired woman, but stopped once he saw her digging through her purse for something.

**"What are you doing?"** he asked suspiciously.

Madoka hid something behind her back, and gasped. **"Naru, it looks like Mai's having a nightmare!"**

Naru quickly looked down at his girlfriend with soft, caring eyes.

Click, FLASH!

Naru growled. Madoka tricked him.

He glared up at the older woman who was looking at the cute picture she had taken of him and the sleeping Mai. **"Did mother give you that camera?"** he ordered.

Madoka waved a finger. **"I'll never tell! Ha!"**

With that she quickly put the divider again and Naru sighed. _She's supposed to be an adult, but she acts like a kid…ugh I'm _surrounded_ by kids!_

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

After a half an hour, they had finally reached their destination. Naru shook the sleeping brunette and woke her.

"Mai, Mai we're here."

"Mmm, huh?" she asked groggily and rubbed a hand to her sleepy eyes.

"We're here Mai, Lin and Madoka have already gone inside" Naru stated.

"Really? We're here?! YAY!! Let's go," she cheered, sleepiness forgotten.

She climbed over the boy and leapt outside the limo, giving a stretch. Naru exited soon after.

"Noll, Mai! It's so good to see you both," Martin, Naru's dad, yelled happily as he descended the stairs of the mansion. "I wish this meeting was under better circumstances however," he said softly once he was in front of the couple. After giving them both a hug he placed a hand on Mai's shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll find the cure. You'll be as good as new in a few weeks," he said with a grin.

Mai smiled gratefully up at the older man. He had dark hair and small wrinkles near his eyes and mouth, most likely from smiling all the time.

"MAI-CHAN!! Oh, you're even cuter than the last time I saw you!!" a woman's voice yelled in adoration from the top of the front steps.

The group looked up and saw Noll's mother, Luella, booking it down the steps as fast as she could.

Naru groaned once he saw what was in her hand.

"Mum, do you ever put that camera down?" he muttered.

"Of course not silly!" the blonde woman laughed. She turned to Mai with a large excited smile and pulled the girl into a bear hug. "Oh Mai it's so good to see you again! I hope my boy has been nice to you! Oh! And I have some new clothes for you up in your room! Come on lets go try them on!"

"Try '_them_' on? H-How many clothes did you buy?" Mai asked in shock as the older woman pulled her up the steps.

"Oh it's nothing bad, just about twenty bags worth! I can get more if you want! I feel another shopping spree coming on!" Luella cried and continued pulling the now pale Mai into the mansion.

Naru shook his head at his mother's actions and turned to Martin.

Naru brought a hand up and rubbed his temples. **"Father, It's been three months already and I still have no idea on how to solve this. It's…I feel…I can solve any case given to me, but when it's finding a cure for the person I-I…"**

**"Love?"** Martin supplied.

**"Yes…I love her and yet I can't figure out how to help her! I can take on the strongest spirits in the world and yet I can be beaten by such a thing like this?!"** Naru's shoulders started shaking. His control was slipping. The lamp that hung next to the wide entrance doors of the house shattered.

Martin's eyes widened and he placed his hands on his son's shoulders. **"Noll, calm down! Keep control, you'll pass out if you use your power, and Mai won't be too happy about that. Of all the years I have known you and been your father, I have never seen you give in to defeat so easily. You **_**can**_** fix this. You **_**will **_**find the cure for Mai. I will be there with you every step of the way. We have so many friends who are scientists and doctors and are willing to help as well. You aren't alone in this, Noll."**

Naru stopped shaking and lowered his head. **"I just don't want to lose her. I already lost Gene; I don't want to lose her as well…not her."**

Martin nodded. **"I know son, I know. Come now; show me the research you have already done. We can start by looking at a sample of her blood."**

Naru nodded in agreement and followed his father into the house.

**7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

(Up in the guest room- Three hours later)

"Ah Mai-chan! You're gorgeous! That color looks brilliant on you!" Luella squealed.

"Arigato (thank you)," Mai blushed.

She looked in the mirror. After trying on _all_ of the clothes, Luella made Mai put on a light mint green colored sundress and a thin white half-sweater which tied in the front. She had on white little slip on shoes.

Luella had pulled Mai's bangs back and clipped them to the side of her face with little pearl clips.

"Come on Mai! It's time for dinner! Noll's going to LOVE this one!"

Mai blushed even harder than before. The older woman grabbed her hand, rushed out of the room, and down to the dinning room. She suddenly ran off somewhere but not before she pushed Mai inside the room making the girl stumble and fall into something, or _someone_.

Mai looked up and blushed again. "Naru!"

The raven haired boy helped the girl up and stuck a strand of fallen hair behind her ear.

"You look beautiful, love," he whispered.

"A-Arigato, Naru," Mai smiled. She noticed a hint of sadness in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Naru shook his head. "Nothing."

Mai pouted and poked him in the chest. "Tell me."

_Damn that pout of hers, _Naru thought.

"It's just…it's taking a bit longer than I hoped to find your cure," he muttered and turned his head away to look out the window at the setting sun. The room was illuminated with an orange hue.

Mai smiled lightly and placed a hand on the boy's cheek, making him face her again.

"That's alright Naru, I know I'll be cured, I just know it."

A small smile crept up onto the raven haired boys face.

Mai smiled as well. "You always look so handsome when you smile, you know," she whispered.

"I know," he smirked.

She shook her head. "You're still the narcissist you always were."

"That's why you love me."

Mai made a face but smiled afterwards nonetheless. "I know."

Naru bent down and brushed his lips against hers.

Click, FLASH!

"Ooo, such a cute picture! This one's going in the photo album!" Luella squealed from behind a nearby door and started skipping away, down the hall. "I have to go show Martin!"

Naru glared at her retreating figure. "I swear, one day I'm going to take that camera away from her."

Mai laughed and pulled the black haired boy into a sweet, love filled kiss.

**77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

**Hope you liked it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT!! (it keeps me motivated to write more! hehe)**

**and PLEASE dont tell me my charachters are OOC, I KNOW THEY ARE!  
the chapters are supposed to be funny, and in this chapter Mai acts like a little kid in the car because she's BORED! i would be bored too if i was stuck in a car with that narcissist! **

**i'll keep the OOC thing in mind though, but please stop comenting about it, i know you don't mean to be rude when saying it but those types of coments still feel like flames:(**


	8. Chapter 8

i dont own ghost hunt!

**This chapter's sort of sad...**

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The study of the Davis' mansion was quiet save for the occasional sound of a turning page.

Mai sat on the couch rubbing her temples. _Oi, what a headache!_

Naru had spent the whole day looking over a pile of recordings of information he had found on Mai's illness.

_He's such a workaholic, _Mai thought to herself while staring at her handsome English boyfriend.

"Mai, tea," the boy suddenly asked.

"Rrrrr," Mai growled and glared at the raven haired boy.

"I asked you for tea. I didn't ask you to sound like a bear."

Begrudgingly the brunette girl stormed out of the room and down the hallway towards the kitchen. _He could at least say 'please.' Oh what am I saying, he wouldn't be Naru if he acted like that…well actually…he seems to have been showing more emotion to me. Maybe…Maybe it's because he knows deep down that he won't be able to find the cure in time._

Mai stopped in her tracks at the thought. She felt something aching to fear shoot throughout her body. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to cause sorrow and pain to her friends because of her death. The thought of how sad they would be …how sad Naru would be for loosing another important person in his life. These thoughts scared and saddened her.

_Come on! Pull yourself together Mai! Don't think like that. Naru __**will**__ save you and you know it! _

She smiled to herself and nodded in determination. After a few minutes she returned next to Naru and gave him his tea. He didn't look up and she took the opportunity to pull him into a tight hug.

Naru was shocked to say the least when his girlfriend suddenly tugged him into the embrace. _What have I done to deserve a hug? I was insulting her like usual. She normally gets ticked off at me, not hug me._

But all too soon, in Naru's opinion, Mai pulled away and smiled down at the man before leaving.

_That was…strange._

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**(A few days later)**

It had been a few weeks since they arrived in England and it was a little over four months since they found out about Mai's illness.

Naru's mother was walking down the hallway but stopped when she saw Mai in the guest room.

"What's wrong dear?" Luella asked a depressed looking Mai.

The girl gave the older woman a small smile. "My head's just been hurting quite a bit. I've taken medicine but the pain hasn't gone yet. It's been nearly four days now too."

Luella walked up to the young brunette who sat at the bay window of the room she was staying in. The woman placed a hand on the girl's forehead and paused for a moment. "Hmm… you don't have a fever which is a good thing but we should still tell Noll and Martin about it."

"I know I should, but…"

"But?"

"…I had a dream a few months ago where I saw my mother talking to her doctor, telling him about having a constant head ache," Mai said and stared out the window as she sat on the soft cushions of the window seat. She pressed her head up against the cool glass, trying to make the head ache go away.

"What else happened in that dream Mai dear?" Luella asked in concern.

Mai was starting to feel a little dizzy and disoriented.

"The doctor gave her a year to live," she whispered sleepily.

Luella gasped in shock and worry. "Mai, what else happened, was that it?" she begged.

"No…" Mai yawned. "I'm so tired Luella. I slept for twelve hours every day this past week, why am I so tired?"

The older woman's concern grew. It was only four in the afternoon and the girl was already tired? She quickly pulled out her cell phone and called her husband who was at the lab with their son.

After a few rings, the man picked up.

**"Hello?" **the older man answered.

**"Martin! I think you and Noll should come back to the house now. Mai just told me something about one of her dreams. It seems quite serious. I'm…I'm so worried about her Marty," **she whispered.

Luella could hear her husband relay her message to their son. **"Don't worry Lu, we'll be right there." **

With that the call ended and Luella turned to look at the pale girl that was now sleeping against the window.

……………

Naru ran his hand through his hair in annoyance. _Why the hell didn't she tell me about her dream earlier, _he fumed.

His mother had told his father and himself about what Mai had told her once they walked through the door. She also informed him that it seemed like there was more about the dream that the girl hadn't told her.

Now, Naru sat stiff on the bed next to his sleeping girlfriend and stared at the wall across the room in thought.

"N-Naru?" Mai's groggy voice broke the silence.

He turned slowly to look at the girl. She had gotten paler over the weeks it worried him but he didn't let it show.

"Mai."

"What's wrong? You look mad," she whispered and wiped at her still sleepy eyes.

"I'm mad because you failed to tell me about that dream you had of your mother," he said coldly.

Mai's eyes widened.

"What? I-I didn't think it was important," she defended herself.

"What else haven't you told me?" Naru said while glaring at the girl who glared right back at him.

After a minute of silence, Mai sighed and turned away from the handsome man.

"My mother was in her early thirties when she died. In my dream she was having constant headaches that ceased to go away, like the ones I am having now. The…the doctor gave her a year to live. He told her that since she didn't find the cure before she had gotten pregnant with me than that meant I was also at risk, but we already know that obviously," she finished in a whisper.

Naru closed his eyes, feeling a bit guilty for being so rude to the pale girl. Suddenly his eyebrows creased together.

"Wait…you said she was around the age of thirty?" he asked.

Mai nodded, unsure of where he was going with this.

"So that means…" Naru trailed off.

Mai stared at him in curiosity but stopped when the man gasped quietly and had a look on his face that tried to hide the slightest hint of fear.

"Mai," he said hoarsely. "You started showing signs of this illness when you were half the age you mother was when she started showing signs."

"…So?"

The raven haired boy turned abruptly and kept his glare on the door; his back turned to her. Mai knew he was doing this so she wouldn't see his vulnerable expression she knew was there.

When he spoke again, his voice sounded as if he were having a difficult time controlling himself. "Seeing as you were half her age, wouldn't that mean you would have half the time the doctor gave her to live? Wouldn't that mean you'd only have six months to live…which, now, would only be two months?"

Mai froze.

He was right.

The boy stood to leave. He probably wanted to leave before his emotions broke through his control.

Before he could take a step though, a small hand grabbed his shirt sleeve, causing him to stop.

He kept his back to her and Mai took in a deep breath.

"There's something else Naru…"

"…"

"My mother's dreams got worse and worse near the end. She…she would wake up with cuts and bruises. She always told me that she had tripped or cut herself by accident but now I know how she really got them. She got them from her dreams. I just figured that out."

Mai looked up at her boyfriend with sad eyes. His shoulders were now shaking. His control was slipping.

Mai took in a deep ragged breath. She felt tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. "I don't think there's anything you can do for me now Nar-"

"NO! I _will_ find that cure! I promised you I would!" he snapped in a cold bitter voice and ripped his hand out of her grasp. Without hesitation, he took of in a sprint out of the door, leaving a now crying Mai in his wake.

Everything was getting blurry from her tears, and her head felt even worse. Seconds before slipping into unconsciousness, Mai heard the worried voice of Mrs. Davis. But Mai didn't care.

She was tired.

She was scared and lonely.

She had two months to live.

Only two months.

She…

was dying.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Sad yes I know, but stick in there with me! If you have read all my other stories you should know what to expect! **

**I tried making Naru a bit more in character SO NO TELLING ME THAT THEY ARE OOC!...please!**

**R&R!**

**LOVE YOU ALL! **

**YELLOWMOON27**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait!**

**99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

Another three weeks had passed since Naru's and Mai's heartbreaking conversation and Naru hadn't talked to the girl since, ha hadn't even said a word. He had locked himself in his lab in London, pushing himself to find Mai's cure.

Mai, on the other hand, stayed in her room, her skin kept growing more and more pale by the day. She kept herself locked in her room, seated at her bay window, and spent countless hours staring out at the passerby's on the street. Her eyes were blank as she watched. She would watch the happy families laughing at happy stories of past memories. She would watch little children giving shy confessions to each other, declaring their first love. She would watch old married couples holding each others wrinkled hands.

A few days ago there was even a man and woman walking a baby carriage down the paved sidewalk. For a moment, Mai had closed her eyes and imagined Naru and herself as those two happy parents, bringing their baby boy or baby girl down to the nearby park. But, she quickly pushed the seemingly impossible dream aside.

Day by day Mai grew more withdrawn and un-Mai-like. Day by day Mai's headaches grew more painful. And day by day her dreams grew more violent.

She was having dreams of murders, betrayals, and deaths.

_Why is this happening_, she thought desperately, clutching her head as the morning's sunshine lit up the horizon.

She heard footsteps in the hall. Figuring it was Luella bringing her breakfast to her, Mai stayed seated on the cushion at her window. Mai had only left her room to use the bathroom and shower in the past week and a half so Luella had started bringing Mai meals throughout the day.

The doorknob to her room twisted slowly and Mai plastered a forced smile on her face. Even though the smile was fake, Mai didn't want Luella to see her constantly devoid to emotion. Mai knew if she were to outwardly show her internal depression then even the most lively of people around her would slowly grow depressed and even annoyed as well. Mai remembered something and quickly pulled the neck of her turtleneck shirt up to her chin. She reallydidn't want Luella to see _that…_

Mai turned her head to look at Luella but froze when she saw Naru standing there.

"Naru…I thought you were going to stay at the lab for the next month," Mai stated, sight shock was all that her voice showed. Her eyes were as blank as they had been for the past weeks.

Naru stood there, taking it her appearance. His hands were fisted as he tried to keep his cool. "Mai, I'm…"

Emotionlessly Mai tilted her head.

That broke him. Naru took three long strides and was over and embracing Mai in a second.

"Mai, I'm a fool. I have been ignoring you for three weeks, unknowingly pushing you further into depression," he whispered hoarsely into her hair. "I…I just couldn't bear looking you in the eye knowing that…that…"

Mai closed her eyes; emotion was finally finding it's way back to her as she felt the warmth from his embrace spread through her.

Tears slid from her closed lids and she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend as tightly as her weak arms would allow her.

"Naru!" she cried into his chest. "I hate feeling this way. For the past week I felt no emotion whatsoever feeling as if I weren't even living. I missed you! And I sleep so much now! Nearly sixteen hours a day!" She continued to soak his black shirt with her tears as he ran a hand through her hair lovingly, apologizing wordlessly for not speaking to her for such a long time.

"Shhh, it's alright Mai," he said; his voice rough, most likely from lack of sleep and exhaustion.

Mai shook her head fervently and her knees gave out. Naru held her thin frame tighter, keeping her up. He held her carefully, afraid of breaking her now fragile body. He brought her to her bed.

As they sat on the mattress Mai looked up at the raven haired man with red tearstained eyes.

"Naru, I've been having dreams. Horrible dreams. The types of dreams that I get when we're on cases! I used to never get them when we weren't on cases!" she wailed.

Naru's cool blue eyes widened as his girlfriend continued.

"Last night I even had three! Three dreams! The last was…it was…" she trailed off, unsure if she should continue.

Naru stared at her pleadingly, wanting to know.

Mai took in a rigid breath. She slowly pulled the neck line of her turtleneck down.

Naru gasped, his hands clenched even tighter, his nails digging into his skin.

There was a bruise around her pale neck. It was in the shape of a hand print.

Mai tried holding back her tears and continued. "In the last dream, a little boy was strangled by his own mother. It was so horrible Naru! How could any parent kill their own child!" she cried once again into his shirt.

Naru knew right then and there that he needed to figure out the cure, and he needed to do it soon. Mai's wounds from her dreams were already showing up on her when she woke. Mai had told him that that was what had happened weeks before her mother died.

He looked down at the crying brunette in his arms and he took her face in his hands.

"Mai, I will find the cure. I promised you I would," he whispered, trying to convince not only her but himself as well. He lent down and kissed her before pulling back and embracing her tightly once again.

**99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

Mai's depression dispersed over the course of a few days. Naru stayed with her while she was awake and went back to the lab while she slept. She was still sleeping for more than sixteen hours everyday so Naru had plenty of time to do research and more experiments.

The others, Ayako, Bou-san, John, Yasuhara, and Masako, even bought the first plane tickets to England they could buy when Naru had told them about Mai's dreams and wounds.

Like old times, Bou-san would pull her into his bear-hugs and Ayako would hit the man over the head, calling him a perverted old man. Everyone would laugh and smile while she was awake but once she slept they became sad and more determined to find the cure as fast as possible.

**99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

Another week had passed and Naru felt more determined than ever. He was looking over research and old tests, feeling as though the answer was right in front of him yet he just couldn't see it yet. He just _knew_ it was in his research somewhere.

He rubbed his temples and stood to go get another cup of tea.

_This tea just isn't the same as the type Mai makes me,_ he thought with a small smile as he took a sip.

He slowly walked back to his desk. His arm brushed against one of the piles of papers, causing the papers to flutter to the ground to his annoyance.

He groaned and bent down to pick them up but he froze suddenly.

_Hold on a sec, _he thought as he looked at one of the papers that had just landed a few feet away. He stood and walked over to it. His eyes widened. _That's it! It was there the whole time; I was just looking at it the wrong way!_

He took off in a sprint to the back of the lab.

On the ground there was a print out of an x-ray he had taken of Mai's head. Underneath the paper was an upside down printout of Mai's DNA along with other upside down papers of previous tests.

By pure accident Naru had just found Mai's cure.

**99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he sped home and asked everyone where Mai was. He found it…he really found it!

The shocked and excited gang told him Mai was already in bed and so he sprinted as fast as he could to his girlfriend.

Naru was ecstatic as he ran up the stairs towards Mai's room. He held a syringe in his hand. In the tube was the cure to his love's illness.

Skipping every other step he made his way up the grand staircase and made his way down the hall. He rounded the corner and came to Mai's door.

He knocked.

Without waiting for an answer he opened the door.

It opened a few inches before-

Thump.

The door wouldn't open any further.

_No. _

Naru pushed the door open a bit further and looked in.

"MAI!!"

**99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

Flashes and pain. That was all Mai saw and felt. She had been making her way to bed, feeling more tired than ever, but the second she closed her bedroom door, she had fallen to the ground unconscious.

This time she wasn't having just two or three different dreams. She was having horrific and painful flashes.

_One, she was in a dark room as a man stood above her, butcher knife in hand. He swung._

_**Pain. **_

_Two, a woman kicked her and beat her along with a teenaged boy. _

_**Pain. **_

_Three, she was strapped down to a chair. Men in white coats ran the cool blades of knives across her body, leaving cuts that burnt like fire._

_**Pain.**_

_Cold water engulfed her, filling her lungs.- An ex-lover held a gun in her direction and pulled the trigger.- She was stabbed as she watched a burglar pull a little girl into a dark room, locking the door behind him.- A jealous husband wrapped the phone chord around her neck.- _

_**Pain.- Pain.- Pain.- Pain.-**_

"Naru…Please help me," Mai whimpered as the flashes sped up and she saw and felt more and more. Her head throbbed.

There was a light. Such a welcoming light. It was so warm. She took a step forward.

But then there was a voice coming from the other direction.

"Mai, my baby, don't," the broken voice cried.

"Mother…"

Another voice echoed in her ears.

"MAI!!...NO! Wake up!"

Suddenly there was a prick in her arm, barely noticeable through all of her other wounds, but it was there nonetheless.

Her headache started fading and the flashes started slowing, but the excruciating pain from her deep wounds remained.

**99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

Naru sat next to her hospital bed and held her cold hand.

"This can't be happening," he whispered desperately to himself.

_He had opened the door to see the girl lying on the floor of her room. She had cuts and bruises forming on her skin. He could see one cut start off small then grow larger as if an invisible someone was dragging a knife across her skin._

_"MAI!!"_

_He pushed himself inside her room and quickly pulled her up into his arms. She didn't move… her body was cold._

_"NO! Wake up!"_

_Then he remembered the syringe in his hand._

_He quickly stuck the needle in her arm, giving her the shot, hoping it would stop the dreams. However, it wouldn't do anything for the deep gashes in her skin._

_He threw the now empty syringe across the room and picked the frail girl up in his arms._

_He heard frantic voices coming up the hallway as he speedily picked the bleeding girl up and ran out her bedroom door. He ran right past the now crying and shocked SPR gang and his parents._

_He continued right on down the stairs and out to his car._

_His father was on his tail and he and his dad sped off to the nearby hospital hoping it wasn't too late to save the girl._

Naru hung his head as tears started falling down his cheek.

The doctors tried as hard as they could to patch her up.

Beep…beep…beep…beeep…beep...beep…beep…beeep…

Naru sat there, still holding her cool hand, hoping that the beep on the LCD wouldn't fade. He could feel her faint pulse beneath his fingers as he held her.

_Please, don't take her from me…_

_Not her…_

_I need her with me…_

_I love her!_

**99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

**TRUST ME, STAY WITH ME OKAY? IF YOU HAVE READ MY OTHER STORIES YOU"LL KNOW WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT!**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER; I MIGHT HAVE AN EPOLOUGE THOUGH SO MAYBE THERE WILL BE TWO CHAPTERS!!**

**I haven't proof read this yet so I'm guessing there are lots of mistakes, I'll fix it up later so you don't need to comment me about it! Thanks guys! I'm glad everyone likes this story! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay everyone; read this**_** ALL**_** the way through!! **_**ALL OF IT!!**_** (**_**mental glare!!**_**)**

**OH AND I'M SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT AS WELL BUT I FELT THAT IT HAD TO BE! (SORRY!!)**

**1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

_Beep…beep…beep…beeep…_

…

A crisp breeze blew through the air, tousling the raven colored hair of the blue eyed man.

Naru slowly reached his hand out and touched the smooth, cool surface of the shiny stone slab. He closed his eyes and gave a long sigh, falling to his knees.

The whole time the man's hand stayed on the gravestone.

_Gravestone_, he thought wryly, _I never thought you would leave me…_

He could feel the knees of his pants growing wet as the morning dew soaked through the dark fabric.

…

_Beep…beep…beep…beeep…_

_"Mai!" Naru called out to the girl on the hospital bed. _

_The beep got longer and Naru panicked. Doing the first thing he could think of, he let go of the girl's hand and started shaking her shoulders._

_"Damn it! Wake up Mai!"_

…

Naru opened his eyes and looked up to the sky as a flock of startled birds took off from their perch on a nearby cast iron fence. Their melodious chirps were somewhat claming to the man.

He looked back down at the engraved stone and ran his fingers over the imprinted letters, tracing every one.

"Three years…" he whispered to himself, "You've been gone three years…"

He trailed off as he heard a somewhat distant set of footprints coming in his direction.

As his finger traced the last curved letter in the carved name, Naru smiled.

"By the way," he started when he say the bright glisten come from his left hand, "I'm married now."

The footsteps came to a halt right behind him and he felt a familiar and loving hand on his shoulder.

He smiled again and rose from his kneeling position.

He turned and looked at his beautiful wife and pecked her on the cheek.

After they both gave one last glance and final respect the grave, he turned to is wife and whispered in her ear. "Come on, love."

The brunette woman blushed and smiled, "I'll probably never get used to you calling me that…Naru," she said and giggled.

"Mai…I quickly got used to you calling me 'Naru' for five years, so you should be able to get used to the word 'love,' _love_," he said with a smirk.

Mai turned, still blushing, and started stalking off towards their car until…

She didn't see the little tree root protruding from the dirt walkway.

Thwamp!

She landed face first, her skirt flipped up just enough, giving her husband quite a nice view. Naru held in a laugh as his wife jumped to her feet, dusted her self off, and tried (and failed) in acting nonchalant as though nothing had happened.

Naru went up behind her as she quickened her pace in embarrassment.

"You wore the red ones today, huh?" he whispered in her ear with a large smirk. She froze in her place and Naru took off in front of her, towards their car.

The brown eyed girl's face couldn't have gotten any brighter.

Naru chose this moment to turn around and his smirk grew at the sight of her. He walked back to the woman and tilted her chin up to look at him.

"Oh look Mai, you're cheeks are matching your underwear," he teased.

Mai huffed and narrowed her eyes before quickly smacking the man over the back of the head. "Shut up baka!!"

Naru chuckled a bit and bent down capturing her lips with his. He pulled back after a moment and looked her in the eyes.

"It wasn't an insult," he said. "You know red is my favorite color…but I _must_ say…" he trailed off in a voice that left Mai curious as to what he was thinking.

"What?" she muttered.

"Personally, I think you look better without any underwe-"

He was unable to finish his sentence as his wife, once again, smacked him upside the head.

"BAKA!" she yelled and ran towards the car, her cheeks bright red again.

Naru smirked. Oh how he loved teasing his wife.

His footsteps soon faded away from where the familiar gravestone lay.

A chuckling ghost of a man who looked very much like our favorite narcissist shook his transparent head as he stood beside his grave.

"I'm glad you're happy, Noll…you'll be even happier once Mai tells you the news she just got from her doctor," Gene smirked sadistically.

He looked down at the gravestone…

-EUGENE DAVIS-

-BELOVED SON AND BROTHER-

-WE LOVE YOU-

…

_Beeeeep…Beep…beep…beep…_

_Chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and locked with a pair of cool blue ones._

_"Naru…"_

_"Mai, you're awake."_

_"…You really did save me…"_

_"…I promised I would, didn't I?... "_

**1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**WAAA IT'S THE END!!**

**I don't feel like writing any more for this story but I hope you guys liked this story nonetheless!**

**I know this chapter is sort of like my other story 'Grateful' but I think it works good for a closer for this story!**

**Ja ne! I'm about to write a yasuharaXoc / maiXnaru story it will be up sometime in the near future!**

**THANKS FOR READING, PLEASE REVIEW!!**


End file.
